bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill
Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill is a low-budget horror movie in production and the sequel to Serial Ape-ist. Penny had a role in the first movie and has got offered a role in the sequel. In "The Friendship Turbulence", Penny tells the guys she has turned down a part in the sequel to Serial Ape-ist where she is to run around as a murdering, genetically cloned half gorilla with giant ape hands and feet. Later when her car breaks down and she needs money, she calls back for the part, but is informed that it has been given to someone else. In "The Indecision Amalgamation", Penny's agent calls and tells her that the part is hers again if she wants it. She debates with Leonard whether to do such a schlocky film where she even has to oil-wrestle an orangutan in a bikini. She decides to do it and finds on set that the orangutan is played by her friend/Star Trek alumnus Wil Wheaton. In "The Gorilla Dissolution", Leonard is watching Penny and Wil Wheaton film a scene where Wil is her boyfriend and swears to undo her transformation. Penny thinks she can do it better, but the director won't let her do another take. After he insults her and Leonard stands up for her, she is fired followed by Wil. They were both re-hired off-screen. In "The Troll Manifestation", Amy and Bernadette talk Penny into watching the movie on the internet. In "The Fortification Implementation", Penny and Wil have a podcast to discuss the movie that has become a cult classic. Director Kevin Smith calls in, likes Penny's work and offers her to try-out for his next movie "Clerks 3". Notes * Chuck Lorre's vanity card for the "The Indecision Amalgamation" shows the title page of the script, which has been seen in the episode when Penny is discussing the film with Leonard. It shows that the movie is written as "SERIAL APE-IST 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill". * It is also shown that the script is written by Vince Gilligan, who is the creator of Breaking Bad. * The movie became a cult hit after the movie was out. This movie was Penny's big break and her five minutes of fame. * I never did ask how Penny and Wil got their jobs back from "The Gorilla Dissolution" after the director fired them. They were re-hired off-screen. Known Cast * Penny as Ape girl * Wil Wheaton as Ape Girl's boyfriend/scientist Known Dialogue *Opening to movie: “Bananas, fresh bananas.” ---- * Ape girl: "Sometimes I feel like I can control the killer gorilla instinct inside of me, but then I see these bananas and I just want to eat them and then kill people." ---- *Ape girl: Doctor, please help me. I might be turning onto a killer gorilla. *Doctor: Why do you think you’re turning into a killer gorilla and not just a regular gorilla? *Ape girl: Because regular gorillas are vegetarians and I just bit the fingers off your receptionist. ---- Last scene Penny was in: *Scientist/boyfriend: "Please don’t shut me out." *Ape girl: "Go away. Just go away." *Scientist/boyfriend: "I swear, I will find a way to turn you back." *Ape girl: "What gave you the right to mix my DNA with that of a killer gorilla?" *Scientist/boyfriend: "I was trying to save your life." *Ape girl: "Life? What life? Look at me I’m a monster! And now I have blood on my hands or paws. I don’t know." *Scientist/boyfriend: "You can’t give up. I love you." *Ape girl: "I love you too. But I’m afraid I love killing more. Like, one day, I might actually try and kill you. (Ape screaming at him)" Trailer There was a trailer made for it by Chuck Lorre. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdajsDAh7kc Trailer Dialogue Commentator: (Flashback to Serial Ape-ist) 'If you thought the monkey business was over, You Thought Wrong. (Scream) Dead Wrong. Commentator: ('Title Screen)' '''From the people that lost a lot of money on Serial Ape-ist, comes Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill. He was trying to save her life. Doctor (Played by Wil Wheaton): I was trying to save your life. Commentator: He mixed her DNA with that of a killer gorilla. Serial Ape-ist: (Played by Penny): What gave you the right to mix my DNA with that of a killer gorilla? Commentator: Was it because he loved her? Doctor: I love you. Commentator: Yes. Now, it's the girl who goes bananas. Serial Ape-ist: RAWWWR! Commentator: Serial Ape-ist 2: Monkey See, Monkey Kill. This film has not yet rated but don't worry, she gets naked in it. ('Flashback to Serial Ape-ist')' '''Girl (Played by Penny): Awww Commentator: Oooh yea. Category:Movies Category:Penny Acting Category:Reference Materials Category:Season 7 Category:Trivial Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory